Havin' A Ball
|Obraz=Havin' A Ball.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Zabawa piłką, co mogłoby pójść nie tak? |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=5 |Nr odc w ogóle=5 |Autorzy scenariusza=Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=4 luty 2000 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Pop Cub |W rolach drugoplanowych=Lumpy |Pojawiają się= |Film=Havin' A Ball |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Crazy Antics |Następny odcinek=Water You Wading For }} to piąty odcinek Happy Tree Friends. Debiutują ojciec z synem: Pop i Cub. Oryginalny opis odcinka A friendly game of catch goes horribly wrong for this father and son bear. Pop tries to impress Cub with his ball handling skills, but disaster ensues and a rescue chopper goes down. So sad that even the simple things go so wrong in Happy Tree Friends Land. Przyjacielska gra w łapanie piłki, poszła wyjątkowo źle w przypadku tego ojca z synem. Pop próbuje zaimponować Cubowi swoimi umiejętnościami, jednak tragedia staje się faktem a zdążający na pomoc śmigłowiec ratowniczy spada. To takie smutne, że nawet tak proste zabawy idą źle w krainie Happy Tree Friends. Akcja odcinka Zabawa w podawanie sobie piłki między Pop'em i Cub'em rozpoczyna się i kończy, gdy rzucona piłka, odbija się od głowy chcącego ją złapać Cub'a i nieszczęśliwie ląduje po drugiej stronie wyjątkowo ruchliwej autostrady, zapchanej toczącymi się w obie strony ciężarówkami. Jako wzorowy ojciec, Pop zbiera się na odwagę i podejmuje próbę przekroczenia pięciopasmowej jezdni. Dają się słyszeć odgłosy typowe dla karambolu. Sobie znanym sposobem Pop ląduje obok piłki, ranny i ze śladami opony na twarzy. Szczęśliwy podnosi upragnioną piłkę i zanim dotarła do niego myśl o konieczności ponownego przekroczenia jezdni, z nieuwagi traci grunt pod nogami i spada z klifu. Zbiegiem okoliczności trafia w wirnik przelatującego niżej śmigłowca ratowniczego, wiozącego gdzieś Lumpy'ego na noszach. Jego resztki wraz z cudownie ocaloną piłką lądują na ziemi, chwilę później obok na linie zjeżdża radosny z odzyskania zguby Cub. Radość przerywa jednak upadek noszy z Lumpy'm prosto na niego a zaraz za nim całego śmigłowca. Wciąż nietknięta piłka na koniec zostaje przystrojona czapeczką Cub'a. Morał Eat your Veggies! Jedz warzywka! Zgony *Domniemane ofiary karambolu, spowodowanego przez Pop'a. *Pop, posiekany łopatami wirnika śmigłowca. *Cub, zmiażdżony przez spadające nosze. *Lumpy, zmiażdżony przez spadający helikopter. *Najprawdopodobniej pilot helikoptera, zmiażdżony we wraku. Błędy *W początkowych scenach, las i wzgórza po drugiej stronie jezdni zaprzeczają obecności klifu. *Agrafka na pieluszce Cuba zmienia miejsce w trakcie trwania odcinka. *Wbita w rękę Pop'a kierownica, znika w scenie upadku. *Cub jest jedynie nieznacznie niższy od Pop'a, mimo, że jest kilkuletnim dzieckiem. *Plamy krwi Popa i Cub'a są pomarańczowe. Popa gdy jest cięty przez wirnik helikoptera, a Cuba gdy spadają na niego nosze. *Ściana klifu pojawia się w momencie upadku śmigłowca. *Lumpy jest monstrualnie wielki w porównaniu do wiozącego go helikoptera. Jego wzrost niewiele ustępuje długości maszyny. Ciekawostki *Jest to jeden z dwóch odcinków w których Pop ginie przed Cubem. Później dzieje się to w Stealing the Spotlight. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym wszystkie główne postacie umierają. *A także pierwszy w którym pojawiają się postacie losowe (kierowcy w ruchu ulicznym, pilot śmigłowca) a także pojazdy. *Odcinek ten ukazuje pierwszy zgon Lumpy'ego. *Po raz pierwszy, nie pojawia się żadna z żeńskich postaci. *Debiutuje również formuła pośredniego spowodowania śmierci innej postaci. *Jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków w których usłyszeć można, rodzaj tematu muzycznego, Pop'a i Cub'a. Galeria 185px-Choppedup.jpg 185px-Havin'_A_Ball.jpg 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Ball_gone1.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Ball_gone2.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Cub_ball1.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Cub_ball2.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Cub_ball3.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Cub_downciff1.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Downciff3.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_downciff4.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_GTA_MEDVAC_Maverick_slice_POP.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Lumpy.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Lumpy2.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Lumpy3.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_MEDVAC_HELI_crash.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Pop_huh.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Pop_scared.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_pop_try.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Shit!.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Traffic.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_Yes.PNG 185px-Havin'_A_Ball_you_can_do_it_dad.PNG 185px-Imagespop.jpg 185px-Indexpophavin.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-00003.jpg Indexpop.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1